


Thirst

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you're thirsty, you gotta make your own water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synnesai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnesai/gifts).



> Based on this post by Synnesai http://synnesai.tumblr.com/post/132498355185/%E3%83%84-when-ya-thirsty-and-u-gotta-getmake-ur
> 
> And if the tags weren't enough, this is explicitly consensual. It is not meant to be read any other way.

What mattered was how the two of them got into these situations in the first place. Locus kept his delicate balance too much that translating it to work for the bedroom wasn’t too much of a stretch, and all the whispered words that Felix fed to him as the two of them went about their business and pushed each other’s buttons was hardly out of the ordinary for the two of them. Felix and Locus danced carefully around one another in an intricate game of cat and mouse that always ended with the two of them curled together in their shared bed, in their shared apartment, that intertwined with the world they had built together. They had grown to love one another, trusting in a way that they hadn’t with anyone else they had met to that point, even if the words weren’t uttered out loud as often as other couples did.

It was Felix who brought up a new interest, a need to receive Locus’ commands rather than give his own. Locus was more than happy to indulge him, curious in his own way, and a bit surprised, to see what it was about being in control that fueled Felix’s desire so much.

“This isn’t that kind of thing where I’m just going to take what I want from you the entire time. We can start with just a little bit before we ramp up to anything like what you do to me. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want, but you won’t have the same level of control you normally have. You’ll pay attention with your ears. Your eyes are mine to help you learn how to adjust to hearing the way I hear when you do this to me. Do you understand?”

“I do.” Felix pulled Locus’ face down to kiss him before kneeling in front of him. “I know you aren’t going to do anything I won’t like. I trust you.”

“Good. Now remember,” Locus whispered in his ear, “you can stop this at any time. You got that?”

Felix nodded, allowing his lips to be taken with a kiss as soon as Locus’ facemask went from covering his mouth up to covering his eyes. Locus checked the mask, ensuring it was secure.

“Are you going to be okay kneeling for that long?” Locus asked. He moved behind Felix, keeping his touch constant. He wanted Felix to know where he was at all times, dragging his fingers over Felix’s collar bones as he nearly hugged him from behind. Locus’ fingers traced down the curve of Felix’s shoulders, traveling down his arms and pressing touches onto him through the thick fabric of the hoodie. Locus secured Felix’s hands behind his back, grinning to himself and taking a moment to admire his handiwork. Felix was knelt in front of him, hands tied behind his back, though not uncomfortably so. He seemed to be listening for each movement, especially when Locus wasn’t touching him, waiting. Locus checked the makeshift blindfold again, ensuring that Felix was washed in darkness. He grabbed a pillow from their bed just a few feet away and helped Felix lean back in order to kneel on it for the sake of his knees.

Locus ran his fingers over the curve of Felix’s chin, smiling down at the beautiful man before him. So rarely did Felix allow himself to relinquish control like this. So rarely did Locus get to see him even the tiniest bit vulnerable. Yet, here Felix was, leaning into the soft touches on his cheek as Locus took his time, admiring the most treasured prize in this entire exercise: Felix giving his trust in him.

“Everything still okay?” Locus asked, earning a nod from Felix. Locus knelt in front of him, leaning in to kiss his neck. His hand was soft against Felix’s chest, tracing small lines into his skin. “What color am I listening for when you want to stop?”

“Red.” Felix licked his lips for a moment, wetting them at how warm he perceived it had gotten just in the few short minutes since Locus had started his process.

“I am going to touch you lightly while this is going on. Is this okay?” Locus asked, leaning in to drop a small kiss against Felix’s neck. Locus’ other hand pressed against his chest softly, telling Felix he hadn’t moved away.

“Yes.” Felix wet his lips again and his voice took on a raspy quality from how much this was affecting him.

“Are you going to be a Good Boy?” Locus asked, a smirk spreading across his lips. Felix whimpered softly at the implication, nodding his head in reply and closing his eyes behind the blindfold when Locus kissed his neck again.

“Good. I like it when you’re a Good Boy.” Locus’ breath was hot against his ear as he pulled away, bringing himself to his feet and standing before Felix. “You’re always so eager to please, but it always has to be on your terms.” Locus splayed his fingers, running them through the soft strands of Felix’s hair. “Fitting this is how I get you on my terms.” Locus circled his way around Felix, boots clicking loudly on the floor. His hand left his hair, circling around Felix’s ear and trailing over his jaw to hook under his chin.

“Felix?” Locus tilted Felix’s chin up to look at him, mouth closed and his expression slack. “Are you ready?” Locus withdrew his hand and Felix nodded. “Good boy.” Felix pressed his lips together and took in a breath. Felix could hear every tooth of Locus’ zipper as it came down, the fabric shuffling in front of him. Locus took a moment to bring the rest of himself up to speed, stroking the length of his shaft as he admired Felix in front of him. Felix’s normally sharp features were softened, both from his eyes being covered and the vulnerability of his situation. Locus wanted to remember this for as long as he could, wanted to remind himself that Felix wasn’t always sharp angles and biting words. He could also be soft. Not for just anyone; Felix was soft for him. Felix did this for him. Felix allowed this for him, much in the same way that Locus allowed this for Felix too. They kept their partnership equal, trusting, balanced. Locus noted this wouldn’t even happen if the two of them didn’t trust the other wholly and he smiled down at Felix.

“I always love knowing you’re as much mine as I am yours,” Locus said when he reached down, hand returning to the curve of his jaw as he rubbed his thumb over Felix’s lips. “Open your mouth, Fe.” Felix nodded and opened up, his tongue darting over his lips as Locus withdrew his thumb. Locus opened his mouth a little, watching in anticipation as his shaft slid into Felix’s mouth and lips closed over him, sucking lightly. Locus’ breath hitched slightly, the bead from Felix’s tongue ring pressing to the underside of his shaft when he slid into Felix’s mouth effortlessly.

“That piercing was the best thing you ever did,” Locus breathed out with a hiss, reaching down to run his fingers through Felix’s hair. Felix pulled off of him slowly, his tongue languidly slipping over his shaft and making it so difficult For Locus to keep from bucking his hips into the feeling. Felix didn’t respond more than just kissing the tip and taking Locus back into his mouth. Felix swallowed down all that he could, the head of Locus’ shaft pressed against the back of his throat as he came up and took in a breath before going in deep again. Felix swallowed around the tip of Locus’ cock, feeling the small amount of spit escape his lips. Normally Felix would hold onto Locus’ hips but each time he tried, he pulled at the ties that kept his hands together, making him whimper at how much he was at Locus’ mercy. The small cry made Locus pull back from him, withdrawing from his mouth.

“You okay there, Felix?” Locus asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Felix nodded.

“I’m good. I just want more of you.” Felix licked his lips, opening his mouth when he felt the blunted flesh press against his lips. Felix spent some time twisting and curling his tongue over the head of Locus’ shaft, drawing out a range of gasps and moans. The reactions intensified as Felix teased the bead of the tongue ring on the underside of Locus’ head, pressing against the sensitive frenulum and drew a longer hiss out from between Locus’ clenched teeth than Felix had before. Locus released the breath, fingers splayed over Felix’s cheek when he took him in deep. Locus bit his lip, the soft suction pulling him deeper into Felix’s mouth until Felix’s mouth was full, running his tongue over the base of Locus’ cock. Locus pulled back again, taking a step back. Felix leaned forward to meet him, balancing more on his knees. Locus licked his lips as he sank back into his mouth, delighting again in how soft Felix could be when he wanted to.

“Are you still doing okay, Fe?” Locus asked, fingers in his hair. He gripped slightly, more guiding Felix’s mouth than anything as that skilled tongue slipped over him. Felix licked his lips, unable to catch all the saliva that had spilled out at this point, and Locus cleaned up what remained with the sleeve of his shirt. Locus noticed the small upturn at the corner of Felix’s mouth before his eyes slipped closed. Locus let his hand drop to Felix’s shoulder, touching the shell of his ear and assuring him with the touches of his presence. Without being able to see the intensity in Felix’s eyes, Locus wasn’t able to read as much of Felix, instead relying on body language and how he was leaning into everything to get a better read off him, aside from when he outright asked.

All of the building sensations, the tiny noises that Felix made in appreciation mixed with the slickness in which Felix’s mouth worked him over helped Locus get closer.

“Mmmm Felix,” Locus groaned, watching himself disappear into Felix’s mouth. Locus couldn’t hold it back any longer, filling Felix’s mouth as he released. He hummed permission for Felix to swallow as he withdrew, teeth grazing his own lip when some of Felix’s saliva spilled from his mouth along with the semen he couldn’t swallow. Locus brought his fingers to Felix’s chin again, wiping the fluid away with the pad of his thumb and bringing it to his lips to taste.

“You did so well,” Locus told him and he bent to kneel in front of Felix, hand coming up to cup his cheek. He kissed along the other side of his neck, daring to suck lightly at the skin while he waited for Felix to respond. When he said nothing, he kissed his neck again, leaving a small mark. Locus pulled back, kissing Felix’s lips. He could taste his own saltiness on Felix’s tongue as he kissed him. Locus reached up and pulled the mask away that kept Felix blinded, smiling softly at how wide his hazel eyes were. Locus pulled Felix close and untied his hands, bringing his wrists forward to massage them from where Felix had pulled on them.

“I was green the whole time,” Felix said with a grin, helping himself into Locus’ arms to be carried to their bed. “Not a single moment of red.” Felix pulled Locus in for another kiss, shedding his hoodie and helping Locus out of his own.

“So are you better now that we tried that? I know you’ve wanted to for a while.” Locus brought Felix against his chest, petting his hair and listening for the calmness of breath that always followed their play sessions.

“Better yes, but you’re mistaken if you think the thirst has been quenched.”

“ _Felix._ ”

“Shhh, calm down,” Felix added, cuddling himself up against Locus’ chest.


End file.
